


Summer Siren

by Bass_Line



Series: SayoMisa Summer Love [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Is it obvious that I kind of gave up here?, Just two usually serious girls being awkward with flirting and advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Summer heat is the worst, but do you know what's worse? Being alone in a bedroom with your crush and you being your horribly awkward self.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki
Series: SayoMisa Summer Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Summer Siren

"You have a good grasp on the concepts, I doubt you really needed my help." Sayo commented as she looked through the problem sums Misaki completed. They were studying in Sayo's bedroom, Hina was attending a photoshoot for work, hence they had the whole house to themselves. Sayo was relieved that her twin sister wasn't present to tease her, plus it provided them a conducive environment for studying. "Is this the last of your summer homework?"

"Mmhm, I actually completed them before the summer festival but I felt that these few were a bit iffy. You sure you don't mind spending the day looking through work?"

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered to look through your homework would I?" Misaki nodded, Sayo wouldn't have offered had she been busy. Misaki glanced at Sayo's hands, they were covered with numerous plasters. "Busy practicing the guitar?"

"I may have been slightly over-zealous over the past week." Sayo admitted, a sheepish smile on her face as she made a show of covering her hands from Misaki. "It's hard not to be since I enjoy playing the guitar."

"To think you're openly admitting that you enjoy music, I can't imagine you saying that last year."

"You're not wrong Okusawa-san. I don't regret the path I took though, and I won't change it even if I could."

"Same here, I thought Kokoro was crazy as fuck when we first met. But now? I'm proud to be a member of Hello, Happy World! even though they still think Michelle's a separate entity." Misaki replied, reminiscing her time together with her band from the day she scoffed Kokoro's idea to make the world smile to the present day. She smirked, her past self would call her a lunatic if she told her past self that she would come to accept that she was a valuable member in the band. "Ah, sorry. You didn't let me come over just to hear me talk shop."

"I don't mind. I like hearing you talk." Sayo shrugged, tugging on her collar. Her t-shirt was sticking to her, and it was making her feel increasingly uncomfortable. "I apologise, but may I be excused to take a shower? I don't deal so well with the heat."

"Wow, never thought I'll see a member of the disciplinary council give in to the heat." Misaki joked, with Sayo relaxing enough to give her junior a frown people give whenever they don't appreciate being teased. "It's your house, you can take a damn shower whenever you want to."

"I appreciate it, and don't go entering Hina's room. She hasn't cleaned her room and the last thing I wish to do is to send out a search party for you." Sayo left the room, leaving Misaki unattended. Misaki wasn't planning on entering Hina's room anytime soon, she had heard nightmare stories from Tsugumi and Kaoru about the state of her room. Sure, it was considerably tidy compared to Kokoro's storeroom, but there were too many hazards for the room to be considered clean.

 _'Sayo-senpai's room is really clean though… and everything's arranged in an efficient manner. I guess it's true that bedrooms are extensions of people's personalities…'_ Misaki thought to herself as she laid down on her floor, her back was starting to kill her after five hours of studying. She reflected on their first actual meeting together, grinning at the revelation that Sayo was just bad at making friends and not really scary like what most of the school thought. _'I wonder when is it that I actually started liking her? Is it during that beach trip or is it even earlier? Ah whatever, I should just relax…'_

"I apologise, I forgot to take a new set of clothes prior to my shower." Misaki blinked, sitting up and staring at Sayo, who was covered in nothing but a teal towel. The towel barely covered her, her skin still glistening with water from the shower. Sayo's hair was messily slicked back, most likely with her hand. Misaki could feel herself blushing as Sayo nonchalantly made her way to where she kept her clothes. "Do you want to take a shower to cool down? You look a little red."

"I-I'm fine. Just trying to not let a certain summer siren get the best of me." Misaki mumbled, gasping as she realised what she had just said. Sayo said nothing, though she made no indication that she was about to wear her clothes. Misaki was shocked when Sayo approached her, her hair still wet and clad in nothing but her towel. "... S-Sayo-senpai?"

"You really have a way with words Okusawa-san. A mermaid, a fox and now a siren… You're making me suspect that you have ulterior motives behind those compliments of yours." Sayo wondered what had gotten into her, she was never this forward with anyone, not even with Hina. She suspected that it may have to do with her growing interest towards Misaki, however her interest was nothing but platonic… was what she thought prior to that study session. "I'm starting to think that you're trying to insinuate something here."

"... Can't a girl compliment you for no reason at all?"

"You can't blame me for suspecting, not everyone has such nice words to say about me after all." Sayo shrugged, starting to get dressed. As much as she wanted to make Misaki blush, she knew that it was inappropriate and as such, managed to get herself dressed with her towel covering her. Only once did her towel drop, but by then, she had already worn her underwear. "How are rehearsals with your band?"

"They're fine, but it's bloody hot when I wear the Michelle suit. I mean, it's already modified to make it less stuffy but still…" Misaki realised that Sayo was moving the conversation back to calmer waters, and that she was deliberately avoiding the previous topic. While she felt that they should talk about it, Misaki respected Sayo's wish not to. "Did you know that Kanon-san's dating Kaoru-san?"

"They are? Well, I wish them all the best in their relationship." Sayo replied, her shoulders tensing at the question. It wasn't that she wanted to avoid talking about her sudden boldness with Misaki, she simply diverted the conversation out of instinct. Then again, what she did was inappropriate and she knew that in a way, she had made Misaki uncomfortable. So what if they enjoyed a decent relationship? Everything would be ruined, and she knew it well that it would crumble at her touch.

"I'm surprised Fuyu hasn't been stolen by Hina-san." Misaki remarked, glancing at Sayo's bed where Fuyu was. Sayo smiled, going over to her bed and petting the plush toy fondly. "You really love that bear, don't you?"

"Are you by any chance hoping that it's a Michelle plush toy that I brought back?"

"... That thought didn't _not_ cross my mind." Misaki admitted, during the summer festival, a part of her did want the prize to be a Michelle plush toy. She managed to dismiss that thought for quite a while, until Sayo brought it up. The guitarist chuckled, taking it in stride. "I can't help it Sayo-san, once you've been in that suit for a long time, you start getting attached to it."

"I didn't say anything about it. Besides, Fuyu _does_ remind me of you."

"How so? I'm neither fluffy nor white."

"It reminds me of the time we spent together during the summer festival, and… her fur is pure, just like you."

"Me? Pure? That's Kanon-san."

"Speaking of her, Matsubara-san mentioned that you're a fan of innocent romance stories…" Misaki blushed a bright red, why did Kanon have to go and tell _Sayo_ that?! She couldn't believe that she was sold out by someone she considered a trusted ally, failing to notice that Sayo had gotten off the bed and took a seat beside the DJ. "... I don't think that's a bad thing at all Okusawa-san."

"W-When did you-?!" Misaki gasped, her heart hammering against her chest. Sayo was now very close to her, and she could see that Sayo's face was indeed flawless like what she had always thought. It was clear and devoid of makeup, the latter being obvious given that the guitarist was strict on self-discipline. _'... Okay Misaki, don't kiss her. You literally have one job, don't fuck it up.'_

"... I sincerely apologise Okusawa-san. I just… I wanted to confirm something, that's all." Sayo's reply was faint, her cheeks dusted with the kind of red one can see in blush makeup. Misaki wondered why would Sayo blush like that, why would she even _look_ at her like that. Should she risk it? She wasn't entirely sure if Sayo saw her that way, not even their previous conversation served as solid evidence that Sayo was interested in her.

"Sayo-san… can I ask you a question then?"

"Go ahead Okusawa-san."

"... What would you say if you knew that… I'm interested in you in a romantic way?" Misaki was expecting a rejection, hopefully somewhere along the lines of turning her down but expressing willingness to remain friends. Sayo simply stared at her, her emerald eyes narrowing as she contemplated her answer. _'... It's totally inappropriate if I say that she looks sexy while having that intense look on her face right?'_

"I would… I would say that the knowledge pleases me immensely." Sayo finally spoke up, her eyes downcast while her cheeks reddened slightly more. Misaki's pale grey eyes widened, that was certainly not the reply she braced herself for. Sayo glanced back at Misaki, her lips pursed tight as she waited for Misaki to reply, or to utter anything in general.

"... And what would you do if I say that I'm actually interested in you that way?"

"I-I… I suppose I would ask for your permission to kiss you." Misaki stared at Sayo for a few seconds, then broke out in unrestrained laughter. Sayo was perplexed, and slightly heartbroken. She had assumed that Misaki was merely playing with her, and as much as she knew she should be outraged, all she felt was stinging rejection.

"Sorry Sayo-san, it was just… so awkward you know? I mean, it's kinda on brand for us but still."

"Forgive me, but what-"

"It means, Sayo-san, that I'm really in love with you but the way we went about confessing was probably painful to watch." Misaki explained, the smile on her face fading away as she noticed Sayo's shocked face. "Wait, did you think that I was stringing you along?"

"I… forgive me." Sayo apologised, she didn't mean to ruin what was supposed to be a happy mood between them. Misaki shook her head profusely, squishing her cheeks in response. "Mmgh?!"

"Don't apologise Sayo-san, I shouldn't have laughed there."

"Mmgh…"

"What? Oh, sorry." Misaki released her grip, earning herself a glare from Sayo. She couldn't help but to chuckle at the intensity, which made Sayo sigh in defeat. Sayo straightened her posture, shoulders stiffening when Misaki brought her hand close to her face. She only relaxed when Misaki ran her fingers through her teal hair, relieved that the DJ wasn't planning to squish her cheeks anytime soon. "Would it be alright if we take a bath together?"

"That's… fine actually, our bathtub can fit two people. I suppose I'll have Hina to thank for that." Sayo shrugged and stood up, offering her hand to Misaki. The latter accepted it and stood up, a grateful smile on her face which melted Sayo's heart. Not that the guitarist would be telling her new girlfriend that anytime soon, Sayo knew she would combust if she ever told Misaki that. "... Okusawa-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You're… you're an enchanting elf…?"

"Heh. I suppose alliteration is another thing we can classify under our flirting huh?


End file.
